1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a card connector assembly, and particularly to a card connector assembly mounted on a mother board through a daughter board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4 of the present application, a conventional card connector assembly 1' comprises a card connector 6', a daughter board 7', and a socket connector 8', wherein the card connector 6' has two side arms 62' and a header connector 63' connecting the side arms 62'. The header connector 63' has an engaging face 631' and a mounting face 632'. A plurality of terminals 61' are received in a plurality of passageways of the header connector 63', respectively. One end of each terminal 61' extends out of the engaging face 631 ' and the other end extends out of the mounting face 632' through a conductive hole 71' of the daughter board 7' to be soldered thereto. A lower portion of the daughter board 7' defines a plurality of golden fingers 72'. When the daughter board 7' is inserted into the socket connector 8', the golden fingers 72' connect with mating terminals 81' of the socket connector 8'. The mating terminals 81' are soldered to the mother board 9'. Thus, the card connector 6' and the mother board 9' are electrically connected together.
There is no positioning means in the conventional card connector assembly whereby the daughter board cannot obtain a good positional accuracy when it is mounted to the card connector. Furthermore, in the prior art there is no positioning means between the daughter board and the socket connector, which causes the daughter board to be easily improperly inserted into the socket. Such an improper insertion may cause a damage of a housing of the socket connector since it is soft than the daughter board. Furthermore, the improper insertion may result in that the daughter cannot have a correct electrical connection with the socket connector. Accordingly, an improved card connector assembly is needed.